The present disclosure relates to compounds for use in printed circuit board laminates and, more specifically, flame-retardant polyallyl and polyalkenyl isocyanurate compounds.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) support and connect electronic components using features that have been etched from copper sheets, which are laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. The laminates used in PCBs are manufactured by curing layers of cloth or paper with resins. Many of the resins are formed by combining a polymer, a cross-linker, and a flame-retardant compound. The type of polymer, cross-linker, and flame-retardant compound can be selected based upon the desired characteristics of the laminate.